


Kofeina

by Afuś (Afusiek)



Series: Mozaika [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afusiek/pseuds/Afu%C5%9B
Summary: Jesteś jedyną kofeiną jakiej potrzebuję.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Mozaika [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851895
Kudos: 4





	Kofeina

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie napisane na potrzeby konkursu pisarskiego na grupie Klance & other Polska

Kilka minut po dzwonku Keith nadal siedział w klasie. Wciąż nie nawiązał jeszcze kontaktu z rzeczywistością, a wszystko wokół było jeszcze niewyraźne i przytłumione. Mimo świadomości, że powinien ruszyć w końcu tyłek i wyjść, nie był w stanie nawet się ruszyć. Momentami wydawało mu się, że faktycznie opuścił już szkołę, poszedł do domu i siada z rodziną do obiadu. Jednak wciąż tkwił sam w pomieszczeniu.

Lance po raz kolejny zerknął na zegarek. Na litość boską ile można czekać? Keith przecież nigdy się nie spóźnia, więc co musiało się stać, by spóźnić się akurat w taki dzień? Akurat, wtedy gdy Kubańczyk miał poznać rodziców ukochanego. Niby tylko zwykły rodzinny obiad, ale dla Lanca to naprawdę dużo znaczyło. Po kolejnych kilku minutach zaczął się poważnie martwić o zdrowie, a nawet życie partnera.

Na szczęście nauczyciel nie zamknął drzwi do sali, dzięki czemu chłopak bez problemu znalazł swoją zgubę. Keith nadal spał w najlepsze i raczej nie zamierzał się budzić. Lance ruszył w stronę czarnowłosego, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Z jednej strony taki widok niezwykle go rozczulał, a z drugiej miał ochotę wbić ukochanemu palec pomiędzy żebra, by jak najszybciej wyrwać go ze snu. Znalazł jednak o wiele lepszą metodę.

Jak się okazało, delikatny pocałunek potrafi pobudzić lepiej niż najmocniejsza kawa. Keith od razu poderwał się z miejsca, jego serce biło jak oszalałe, a twarz stała się czerwona jak jego ulubiona kurtka. Nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do bycia w związku ani do słodkich ust Lance'a, ale wiedział, że chce być tak budzony już do końca życia.


End file.
